


Bathtime, Bedtime, First time

by Ambenya



Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambenya/pseuds/Ambenya
Summary: When Eripon and Ayumi get back to the hotel after the concert they decide to take a bath together which leads to some other stuff...





	Bathtime, Bedtime, First time

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the second ever smut I wrote so it's not very good but I still hope you all enjoy it.

“Hah…” Eripon sighed as she fell backwards onto the bed in the hotel room.

“Wow, Erina-chan that concert really wore you out didn’t it.” The other the girl in the room said as she sat down next to Eripon.

“Yeah well it takes a lot out of me to keep from checking you out during the concert, Ayumi-chan.” Erina said as she sat up next to the older girl.

“You know no one outside of the agency is supposed to know about us.” Ayumi said as she grabbed Erina’s hand.

You see Erina and Ayumi had been dating for a while now and everyone in the group knows and so does the management. The two were told they could be together so long as they kept it a secret from the fans.

“I know I’m kind of happy that no one really suspects that we’re really a couple and that we can go on dates together and no one thinks twice. I just wish I could kiss you in public without worrying…” The younger of the two pouted.

“Aww Erina, I feel the same way. But at least management let us share a room this time.” Ayumi said before kissing Eripon on the cheek and smiling.

“Yeah, so I was thinking why don’t we take a bath together?” Erina said with a little flirtatious smirk.

“Hmm… sure. Why not?” Ayumi agreed shyly.

The two girls gathered their things and headed into the bathroom together.

They both started to wash their bodies in an awkward silence before Erina decided to break it. “Hey Ayumi, do you think you can get my back and then I will get yours?”

“Sure! I would be happy to help.” The shorter girl said looking at Erina before remembering she’s naked.

Her cheeks turned red as she looked closely at the taller girl. Even though Eripon didn’t have big breast or anything she was surprisingly curvy with an amazing waist. Ayumi could see Erina’s muscles and wanted to touch them and feel them around her.

She had amazing abs that Ayumi just wanted to trace over and over again. Her legs were beautiful and her neck and lips looked extremely kissable. Then she looked at Eripon’s breast which while small were perky and looked absolutely amazing. 

Ayumi was really turned on by the sight of her girlfriend in nothing and sitting there wanting her to wash her back.

As the older of the two walked up to her girlfriend and started to rub the soap on her back she had to keep herself from letting her hands wander elsewhere.

Eripon relaxed into the hands of the older girl who was trying her hardest to keep from doing anything weird.

“Okay now it’s your turn.” Erina said before turning around smirking as she looked the smaller girl up and down. From her beautiful hair to her eyes down to those kissable lips and that wonderful neck that made the younger of the two lick her lips. Her eyes continued to the older girl’s small but perfect boobs down her toned stomach and beautiful legs all the way to her cute feet.

To Eripon every part of Ayumi was perfect and amazing, from the way she looked to her personality. 

After washing Ayumi’s back the two girls rinsed off and got into the bath together. There was another silence between the two as Ayumi tried to look everywhere else but at Erina.

“What’s wrong, Ayumi-chan?” Erina asked getting close to her girlfriend.

“N-nothing… It’s just… strange I guess…” Ayumi said tense as she looked down feeling Erina getting really close.

“What’s strange?” The younger said grabbing the older girl’s chin and making her look her in the eyes.

When she looked into the younger’s eyes Ayumi suddenly felt her breath taken away and like she couldn’t talk at all. After a minute she finally remembered to reply. 

“I don’t know. I guess being this exposed and close to you just makes me nervous.” Ayumi said as she covered herself.

“Hey now don’t cover up that beautiful body of yours. Besides we’ve seen each other naked before in the dressing room.” Erina said with a sweet smile.

“Yeah but we’re alone and this is a more private setting.” Ayumi blushed at what she had just said.

“Well I like this more private setting because now I can do stuff like this.” Erina then leaned in and kissed Ayumi’s soft lips.

Relaxing into the kiss, Ayumi wrapped her arms around Eripon’s slender figure and pressed her body against her girlfriend forgetting that the two were still in the bath naked together.

As the kiss continued it became more intense and the younger of the two started to move her hands from their place on the older’s cheek down her neck to and then to her breast. 

Erina gave Ayumi’s right breast a small squeeze and ran her thumb over the nipple slightly making Ayumi gasp and pull away a little and look at her.

“I’m sorry, did I go too far? I’ll stop if you want me to…” Erina said starting to pull away when suddenly she felt her girlfriend grab her hand.

“No! I mean I would like to continue but can we possibly take this the bed? I really don’t want to do this here.” Ayumi said motioning to the bathtub they were still in.

Eripon blushed when she pointed out that but then smiled. “Sure that sounds like a good idea to me. Let’s go.” 

Ayumi watched as Erina got up out of the bath and dried off really fast and came over to her with a nice clean towel.

“Well you should dry off some. We don’t want you to get sick tomorrow suddenly right?” Eripon winked causing the other to blush more as she got up and took the towel to dry and wrap herself off.

The two walked to the bed nervous before they sat down in silence. Both of them only covered by towels.

After sitting in silence for about a minute that felt way longer, Erina started to say something but before she really had a chance to her lips were covered by another pair.

The kiss was quick but it brought the mood back to what it was in the bathroom. The two pulled away for a second before going back to kissing.

They continued where they left off at in the bath. Erina’s right hand rested on the same breast as before and rubbed slightly over the nipple.

Ayumi pulled away to gasp at the feeling it sent through her. When she leaned her head back Ayumi exposed her neck.

Seeing this Eripon decided to take her chance and kiss the flesh tempting her. 

“Ah!” At the sudden sound Erina tried to pull away but felt her head stuck in place by something.

“Don’t pull away Erina. It feels great.” Ayumi blushed feeling turned on.

The younger continued as she removed the towel from the older of the two. Erina decided to nibble a little on the skin which caused Ayumi to press her closer and tangle her fingers in the younger of the twos hair.

“Mmm…” The feeling of fingers going through her hair made Erina arch her back a little and press against Ayumi as she continued lower and slowly started to take the towel off her now.

Erina went lower slowly and ran her fingers on Ayumi’s skin slowly knowing that always turned the older girl on a lot.

“Ahhh… you know just how to drive me crazy.” Ayumi said as Erina mouth ended up on the smaller girl’s boobs.

Erina licked the smaller woman’s nipple just slightly making it become hard and perk up. She decided to suck on the woman’s right nipple while playing with the left one knowing that it drove her crazy when she did that. 

“Uhhh, oh baby…” Ayumi moaned as she began to run her fingers up and down Erina’s back and sides which turned the younger of the two on. 

Erina nibbled a little on the nipple and then proceeded to do the same to the other breast. Deciding to take a little bit of a break to catch her breath Erina started to run her fingers on her girlfriend’s legs and thighs close to her lower area.

“Do you want to continue baby or would you rather I stop?” Erina asked seriously as she looked into Ayumi’s eyes full of love and lust.

The two had made out quite a bit before but they never ever went past kissing and some touches.

Ayumi thought about going all the way with her girlfriend for a while now and she was certain now that she was ready.

“Please continue Erina. I’m ready and I want you.” Ayumi said her heart pounding and skin feeling like it was on fire from how close Erina’s fingers were to her vagina. 

“Same here.” Erina said as she gave Ayumi a soft kiss while gliding her fingers softly over her clit making the shorter girl moan into the kiss.

She slowly started to rub little circles which drove Ayumi insane. “Unnn Erina.” 

Hearing Ayumi’s moans kept making Erina want to do more. She could feel just how wet her girlfriend was getting making her wet as well.

Deciding to put a finger in Erina noticed Ayumi stiffen and waited for to relax. 

“Please keep going.” Ayumi said breathless as Erina began to finger her first going slow and then speeding up.

Erina curled her fingers trying to find the sweet spot while still teaseing the smaller woman’s breast.

“Ah! Right there Erina!” Ayumi moaned as the younger of the two found her spot and started to go a little faster.

Watching Ayumi’s face with an erotic expression drove Erina crazy, so she decided to give kisses all over her lover’s body and rub her clit all while fingering her.

“Ah! I’m close Erina!” Ayumi moaned feeling like her body was on fire.

“Come for me baby.” Erina whispered sweetly and just like Ayumi came.

Ayumi twitched as she came down from her high. As she did she caught her breath and looked over into Erina’s loving eyes. Her eyes then wandered down lower and Ayumi saw how wet Erina was.

Wanting to make Eripon feel good she flipped her over so that she was the one on top now.

“What are you doing, Ayumi?” Erina asked shocked at how Ayumi seemed to suddenly perk up and take control.

“Now it’s my turn to make you feel good, senpai.” Ayumi said with a smirk that drove Eripon crazy.

The two almost never really called each other senpai and kohai since they were so close in age and time of joining the group but when Ayumi called Erina ‘senpai’ it made her feel good and turned her on more.

Before Erina could say anything Ayumi spread the younger’s legs and took a long sniff and breathed on it.

“You smell amazing. May I have a taste?” Ayumi asked looking up into Erina’s eyes sweetly breathing softly onto Erina.

“Yes please. You can have as much as you want.” Erina said and with that Ayumi buried her face in between her lover’s legs and started licking.

“Unnn. A-ayumi!” Erina moaned as Ayumi continued.

The older started to run her fingers over Erina’s abs as she continued to lick and suck on Erina’s vagina which made Eripon’s back arch.

The feeling of Ayumi’s hot breath on her private parts made Erina feel amazing and squirm.

“I think I’m going to come Ayumi.” Erina moaned just before Ayumi gave one long lick and sucked softly on her lover’s clit making the younger girl come.

“Nnnnn…” Erina moaned grabbing onto her girlfriend hair and pulling her closer. 

Ayumi licked up all she could of Erina’s juices before pulling away and looking at her exhausted girlfriend.

“So how was that?” Ayumi asked shyly as she moved to lay next to Erina and lay her head on her love’s chest.

“It was amazing sweetie. Now it’s time for some sleep don’t you agree?” Erina said holding Ayumi close to her smiling.

“Yeah. I love you, Erina.” Ayumi said as she softly started to trace Erina’s abs.

“I love you too, Ayumi.” Erina said as she began running her fingers through Ayumi’s hair softly.

The two girls fell asleep both with soft smiles while in each other’s arms with sweet dreams following them.


End file.
